Electricity
by Sarcastic Wanderer
Summary: 3 years have passed since Hiro first donned the title of "superhero". Now fresh out of the hospital from an injury, he'll have to come to terms with the risk of being a hero and the feelings he may have for his friend and teammate. (Just an idea I'm playing with)


**_A/N: I'm incredibly fickle. I've come to realize and accept this. I tend to jump from one project to another. Oh well... Here's a result of that fickle nature. By the way, if I do continue this, I'll merge the comic and the movie a bit. Oh! And they're in Tokyo like in the comic._**

* * *

"Come now Hiro, you can do better than that," Heathcliff said. His face still it's usual stoic nature. The butler tossed the wooden staff at Hiro's feet. The teen, however, didn't move from his place on the mat. He laid on his back staring up at the ceiling drenched in sweat, breathing heavily.

"C'mon Heathcliff… can't we… take 5?" He asked between breaths. Slowly he got to his feet and retrieved the staff. He was answered when the butler swung his training staff at Hiro's head. Barely ducking in time, the 17-year-old blocked the secondary strike to his left by holding his own staff vertically. "Guess not" He gritted as he attempted to push back against the older man's strike. Realizing that he didn't currently possess the strength, Hiro attempted to sweep the butler's legs out from under him. To no avail, Heathcliff simply jumped over the teen's staff and brought his own down on Hiro's head. The impact caused his knees to buckle, and him to fall back on his rear. "Hey! That was uncalled for!" He yelled rubbing his head. "It may not hurt that much anymore, but I can still feel it." The reason he had such a high pain tolerance now was due to the fact that the electricity that had struck him had scorched a few of his nerve endings in the process.

Heathcliff threw his staff in a nearby bin with the rest and shook his head. He adjusted the lapels of his suit and brushed a speck of dust from his coat. "It seems your absence from the field has caused you to get rather sloppy," Hiro looked away from the older gentleman's gaze. The butler gave a sympathetic look and retrieved his pocket watch. "That's to be expected I suppose," He said walking off. "It is nearly 5 and I have dinner to prepare, so if you'll excuse me-"

"Does this mean training's over?" Hiro inquired perking up. He grabbed a towel from the rack and began wiping his face. He pushed his hair out of his eyes, it had grown out over the last few months. And he had just the slightest outlines of facial hair. His facial features had also matured, along with the rest of his body. Being a superhero for the past 3 years had given him a significant increase in muscle mass. Especially this last year, although that was due to combat training. At the moment, he wasn't at his full build. _Laying in a hospital bed for a few months will do that to you._ Standing at an intimidating 5'10", he was still built like an athlete. The only signs of his superhero activities were the scars that littered his back and torso. All of which were currently covered by a Bot Fighting t-shirt. Most notably, the large scar originating from the center of his chest and branching out throughout his torso and part of his abdomen. Looking like little roots or veins. The cause of his lack of training and previous hospitalization.

"I'm afraid not young sir" Heathcliff responded as he reached the shoji doors that exited the training room. "You've been out of action for months now, you have to get your body back in its' peak physical condition."

"It's not like I got hurt on purpose Heathcliff" The teen grumbled slinging the towel over his shoulders. He grabbed his water bottle and began drinking.

"Of course not sir, nevertheless I've taken the liberty of contacting your _associate_ to oversee the duration of your training." The butler slid the door open to reveal Hiro's teammate and friend. Gogo stood there arms crossed blowing a pink bubble that was nearly the size of her face. The girl popped the bubble and began chewing it once more. She was already dressed for training, in her gray workout pants under black and purple shorts, along with a violet tank top that matched the purple streak in her hair. Of course, she had her signature black leather jacket as well.

Upon seeing her, Hiro spit his water out. He choked on what little remained in his mouth causing him to cough violently. "Gogo!?" He asked when he had finally overcome his coughing fit. The girl in question simply rolled her eyes and entered the gym.

She popped the current bubble she was blowing. "Who were you expecting, the Easter Bunny? I'll take it from here Heathcliff" She said keeping her eyes locked on Hiro.

"Then I shall leave him in your care Madam Tomago." The butler exited the gym and slid the door closed behind him. Leaving the pair alone. To say Hiro was worried was an understatement. Gogo was the one who had suggested that the team (especially Hiro) needed to be well practiced in hand to hand combat. And the word "restraint" wasn't exactly in her vocabulary. He was _way_ too tired for her level of training today.

"Don't look so surprised squirt. _You're_ the one who put me in charge of training. As well as… _other_ things," He couldn't argue with her there. Even though their team worked as a group of equals, he was still technically team leader. A position that was unanimously decided for him. So when Gogo brought up the fact that they needed combat training, he didn't hesitate to delegate the role to her. And she was good at it. So good in fact that he may or may not had put her in charge, while he was hospitalized. Baymax's specialized painkillers always made him a little fuzzy.

"Now gear up, I have to assess if you're ready to go back out into the field or not. Unless you wanna leave me in charge and sit on your hands all day,"

The teen groaned."Can't we do this tomorrow? I'm really worn out already," He asked pleadingly. "And besides, Baymax's combat software needs an overhaul," Hiro started ticking the list of things off on his fingers. "Not to mention the tons of homework I have piling up, my History of Robotic Engineering essay alone is gonna take..." Gogo rolled her eyes at the younger boy's ramblings and took off her jacket placing in on a weapons rack near the door. "Oh! And I'm outfitting my combat suit with a new propulsion system that should allow me to fly completely independent of Baymax! I've based it off of some of my old designs and Tony Stark's Iron Man suit." He rubbed his chin in thought. "If only I could get my hands on the blueprints for his Arc Reactor maybe I could-"

 _POP!_

The sound of Gogo's bubble popping snapped the robotics genius out of his rant. Looking over at his teammate he saw she wore an expression that said that she wasn't amused. "Uh… what were we talking about again?"

"You were trying to worm your way out of getting your ass handed to to you," The shorter girl stated bluntly.

Hiro blushed and rubbed the back of his neck . "Was it working?" He asked looking up in the older girl's brown eyes. A smirk worked its way onto her lips as she shook her head.

The teen sighed and slinked over to a nearby table where he found his pair of fingerless grapple gloves and a mouth guard. The shorter girl did the same, foregoing her mouth guard. She pulled her gum out and stuck it on the table.

It's been months since he trained, so he knew he wouldn't be able to keep up with her. He never could with her speed. But at least he was starting to come close, although that _was_ before he got zapped by the jerk in the Oni mask. Now he didn't know how well he'd fare against the speedster. His body was heavier than before, Baymax had calculated 3 months of proper exercise, rest, and nutrition before he was back to normal.

Hiro strapped on his gloves and bit down on his mouth guard. He slid into the fighting stance that Gogo had taught him on his first day of training. "This is gonna suck." He mumbled as Gogo stepped on the mat across from him.

"Oh, woman-up squirt." The shorter woman said as she did a posterior shoulder stretch.

Hiro pushed his hair out of his face"You do realize that I'm at least 5 inches taller than you right?"

Gogo scoffed. "You do realize that we use the metric system right? Now quit stalling and come at me."

* * *

 _ **10 minutes later**_

"Wow, and I thought you were pathetic before" Gogo left Hiro on the mat as she walked towards an ice chest to grab a bottle of water. Not that she needed it, she hadn't even broken a sweat. Hiro groaned and laid on his side clutching his abdomen.

"Why are you so fast?" He muttered through his mouthguard.

"Hate to break it to you, but you're just slower. I wasn't even trying," She said raising the water bottle to her lips. Hiro didn't respond. "I guess it's going to be a while before you're ready to get back out there again." She said seriously.

Hiro still didn't say anything. He didn't know how to feel. He had known that his physical ability would've diminished due to his injury, but the teen hadn't known by how much. And to hear her say that she wasn't trying, only cemented the fact that he wasn't ready to lead his team on the field yet. Hiro sat up and stared off into space deep in thought. With every fiber of his being, he hated the guy who had put him in the hospital.

Gogo could see the pain etched on his face. She sat the bottle down and started toward the exit of the dojo. "That's enough for today. Come on, I'll take you home." Remembering that she still had the grappling gloves on she stopped to take them off. Hiro took this as an opportunity to channel the anger he was feeling.

Rising to his feet he charged at Gogo from behind at full speed throwing out a right hook. Which she immediately blocked and countered with an elbow to the abdomen. Hiro stumbled back but attacked again throwing a barrage of punches. Gogo blocked all of them with ease, which only served to infuriate the teen more. Instead of analyzing her defensive patterns he just swung randomly, unable to focus. One of his wild hooks managed to land a solid hit on Gogo's chin. Having had enough of Hiro's antics, the shorter girl retaliated with a few quick jabs to the face.

Hiro rose his hands to his face in defense, allowing Gogo to land a kick to his stomach. All of the air rushed from his lungs. She then swept his legs out from under him and he fell hard on the mat, yet again staring at the ceiling. He felt all the rage leave him and become replaced with pain and fatigue.

Gogo didn't give him a moment's rest, she climbed on top of him and pulled his head up by his shirt's collar. Raising her other fist as she prepared to punch him. "You done?" She asked panting.

Hiro simply nodded and the girl released him. He let his head fall back against the mat and closed his eyes breathing heavily. Turning his head to the side he spit out his mouth guard onto the mat. Gogo sat back and removed her gloves. "Not bad squirt. I mean, your form was terrible and your movements were slow but… at least they weren't predictable." She wiped her forehead and her hand came back wet. She showed him her hand. "And look, I actually broke a sweat."

"I think you broke a rib," Hiro said groaning.

Gogo lifted his shirt so she could get a good look at his ribs. She pressed her hand on both sides feeling if his ribs were in any was displaced. "Baymax and Honey Lemon are in charge of medical, but I can make due," she said prodding his ribs. After she finished her brief inspection, she slapped his sides.

"Ow!" Hiro yelped. His watch chimed as a result. It was a function he had built into the watch. Not only did it monitor his vitals and send them to his computer and to Baymax, it also had a few automatic voice commands in the event he couldn't call for help." _Ow"_ being one of them. He was working on plans to outfit the entire team with them.

"Quit whining you're fine," Gogo said.

Hiro's watch chimed again. "We'll see about that," he said unconvinced. Baymax's voice came over his watch.

 **" _Hiro, I was alerted to the need of medical assistance when you-"_**

"Yeah, I know," Hiro said into the watch, interrupting his health-care companion. "Baymax, scan me through the vitals monitoring system. Is anything out of the ordinary?" Gogo rolled her eyes.

 **" _Ultrasonic imaging shows no signs of internal or external damage. Hiro's vitals also appear normal. All except a slightly elevated heart rate, which may be due to physical exertion. Are you in need of medical assistance?"_** Baymax asked.

Hiro sighed. "No, I'm fine. Thanks, buddy."

 **" _I will continue to monitor your vitals for the time being."_** His watch chimed again signaling that the call with Baymax had ended.

Hiro looked up at Gogo to see her with a raised eyebrow. He looked away in embarrassment. "Okay, so I don't have any broken ribs," he mumbled.

"Shocker," She said sarcastically. Gogo looked down and noticed that his shirt was still risen slightly, revealing his abdomen. Tiny tendril-like scars spread from his chest almost to his navel. They looked as if the were underneath his skin. They looked like veins. She gently ran her fingers over them. "Does it still hurt?" She asked quietly.

Hiro pried the velcro from his grapple gloves and tossed them aside. The teen shook his head and propped himself up on his elbows. "Just a bit sensitive. Especially this part right here." He took her hand and guided it further up his chest to the point of impact, just below the center of his pectorals. The closer she got to that point the thicker the tendrils got. They were only slightly rougher than rest of the skin. They were still somewhat smooth, and warmer than the rest of Hiro's body.

When she reached the point that the electricity had struck him those few months ago, Hiro inhaled sharply and gripped her hand tighter. "Sorry. Still kind of tingles" he said releasing Gogo's hand. The older girl could easily feel Hiro's heartbeat from this spot. She continued to slowly run her fingers along the impact point, deep in thought. She was thinking back to that night, the night that he jumped in front of her like an idiot. The night he took the bolt of lightning that was meant for her. _Her_ lightning. It should've been her lying lifeless on the ground of that alley. _Her_ in a coma for those agonizing 3 days when the team didn't know if he'd wake up or not. _Her_ scars.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. Her hand stilled on his chest.

"For what?" Hiro asked confused. He looked up at her and could see a familiar expression on her face. It was the same one that he saw when Tadashi had died. One of pain, guilt, and pity. "Oh," he said simply realization dawning on him. She was blaming herself when it had never occurred to him that it was anybody's fault other than his own. His own and of course the person who zapped him. "It's not your fault, I'm the one who jumped in the way," he said seriously.

"I never did thank you for that did I?" Gogo inquired.

The teen shrugged in response. He didn't remember if she did or not. But it didn't matter either way. They were a part of a team, and they were heroes. It's what they did. "It's fine you don't-"

"Thank you," she said cutting off the younger boy. "I mean it. If it wasn't for you I'd probably be… well, you know." Hiro did know. His combat suit had been ripped through by the bolt of electricity and it was made of an alloy thicker than Gogo's suit. Hers was built for speed and flexibility. He didn't want to think about what would've happened if she had been the one hit by it.

He wanted to say that he knew she'd do the same for him. Or tell her not to worry about it, because that's what friends are for. Maybe even turn it into a joke. But as she looked at him with those gorgeous brown eyes, he found himself just saying, "You're welcome." Hiro studied her face. There was an emotion in her eyes that he couldn't quite place. It caused a tugging on his heart. And it seemed that her face was decreasing in distance to his. _Was she going to kiss him?_ That thought combined with her hand on his bare chest and their current position caused his heart rate to increase exponentially. He hadn't even noticed that she had been straddling him this entire time.

Hiro's body felt warm as the older girl's face got closer to his and she closed her eyes. He felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest with the way it was pounding. He knew that she could feel it, but she didn't make any sign that she noticed it. The teen's body seemed to be moving on its own as he closed his eyes and moved his lips closer to the girl lying on top of him. His ability to think was being drowned out by the sound of his own heartbeat. He could feel her breath on his face, notifying him of how close their lips were.

Right before their lips made contact, Hiro's watch chimed snapping them both out of their stupor as Baymax's voice came through the watch yet again.

 **" _Hiro, I am noticing a massive increase in your heart rate while your body appears to be motionless. Are you in distress or in need of medical assist-"_**

"I'm fine!" Hiro yelled, his face turning a rich shade of scarlet.

 **" _I am also noticing high levels of adrenaline and cortisol being released. This is common when facing a stressful fight-or-flight situation."_** Gogo pulled away from Hiro's face with a mildly shocked expression.

" ** _However, given your location and motionless state, a more logical assumption would be; arousal."_** Both Hiro and Gogo's eyes went wide at that declaration and soon Hiro wasn't the only one who was blushing. The taller teen rapidly pushed buttons on his watch to silence his robot's voice, as he was informed of the normalcy of teenage boys and erections.

Gogo just now realizing how compromising the position they were in looked, climbed off the teen genius. She ran a hand through her hair and grabbed her jacket off the rack headed to the door. She turned and cleared her throat as Hiro stood from the mat. He figured she would take this time to address what had almost happened a moment ago. She stood with her back leaning on the wall near the doors, arms crossed staring at the floor. There was a heavy awkward silence in the room. No one spoke for a few moments. Then the older girl lifted her head and blew a large pink bubble. _When did she put gum in her mouth?_ Hiro thought to himself. The bubble popped and she licked the gum from her lips. The lips that were just centimeters away from his a moment ago.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked impatiently.

The teen was confused yet again. Did she expect him to start talking first? Or… wait, did she expect him to finish the kiss that had almost taken place a moment ago? That couldn't be it. Could it? "Grab your stuff and I'll give you a ride home." She said nodding towards the door. Gogo slid open the shoji doors and walked through them, leaving Hiro standing speechless and alone in the dojo.

He shook his head in disbelief and grabbed his backpack off of the coat rack. Following her out. He thought about their "almost kiss". Was she really going to kiss him? Or had he imagined that? What was even stranger to Hiro, was the level of disappointment he now felt. Before today, the idea of kissing Gogo was a foreign concept to him. Now it was all he could think about. He had always found Gogo attractive, and he did have a certain fondness for the older girl. But, he had always thought that the affection he felt towards her was that of an older sister. Now he wasn't so sure. The way she had looked at him had triggered something. And while he wasn't sure what it was, he was positive of one thing: he had wanted to kiss her. And he still did.

* * *

 _ **A/N: The ending seemed to be lacking something. This was supposed to be a quick little one-shot but... Somehow I inadvertently worked a story into this fanfic. It just kept getting longer. Maybe that's why it seems a little bland in some areas. Whatever. Lemme know what you think. Or you can just leave a positive review as a self-esteem boost. Either way works.**_


End file.
